


Voting

by DeahdDeal



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeahdDeal/pseuds/DeahdDeal
Summary: This is for voting on stories. I will have polls in links or I will let everyone raid the comments!! Enjoy and it helps my readers be apart of something so hopefully I will see something out of this!! As if I am making a poll it's because I need help on something!





	Voting

**Author's Note:**

> This first poll I am wanting help with a FFXV story I am wanting to put up. The main character has a destined to be with (soulmate that will help her live if she allows it) but I don't know which three characters to make it..... Kinda stuck on Gladio but now I think I wanna see who my readers want so just vote on the poll below!!

I will be continuing my Edgy story sometime soon, don't worry. I have been mulling around with this idea for ages now and I want to get it out so I am making a poll to help me see who the audiences want to see as I enjoy all three of these men quite well myself!! Lol so please vote from the link below to help me! 

Thank you.

The poll will be closed this Saturday the 11th!

[VOTE HERE](http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5cd216cbe4b01977b196c14d)

 

Also, don't be afraid to message me here or on Discord: DeahdDeal#5003. I can help with writer's block or even RP (been doing that for about 16 years of my life lol) or chat. You can ask me questions about why I'm doing this and such as well, I don't care.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you have taken the time to read the notes and such, please vote!! Thank you.


End file.
